


We Belong to Each Other

by Iloveadabarba



Series: Barisi One-Shots [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Forced Prostitution, M/M, Memory Loss, Prostitution, Undercover, Undisclosed relationship - Freeform, post 19x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveadabarba/pseuds/Iloveadabarba
Summary: Rafael felt relieved when none of the cars in front of his stopped to approach the man. He pulled up slowly, rolling down his window, hoping the man would quickly understand his intention.“Looking for some fun, Mister.”“Yeah, how much?”The man grinned at him, “You look like you can afford the best.”Rafael pulled out a wad of cash from his jacket pocket and dropped it on the passenger seat.“Yes, I can.” He stated, matter of fact.The man smiled greedily as he opened the car door and hopped inside.“I’m yours for the night.”





	We Belong to Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my username from ilovedrwilson to iloveadabarba. 
> 
> This is something I had been working on but got stuck. After last week's devastating episode I attempted to finish this. Not Beta-ed. 
> 
> I am going to work very hard to finish all my current WIPS. I don't think I will be able to watch SVU for a while....

Rafael hated driving but it was the easiest way to scope out the men and women selling themselves on the street. He passed the same streets night after night looking for him. Rafael’s separation from the DA’s office granted him the ability to spend his nights out with little care for when he slept. 

It was six weeks of searching until he saw him on the corner of 4th and Lexington. A tall, lanky man with tousled hair that looked silver under the streetlamp. Despite the cold he was barely covered, jeans with holes that exposed his thighs and a t-shirt that was too tight and short, showing a hint of skin. It was shocking the man wasn’t shivering in the bitter cold of New York. 

Rafael felt relieved when none of the cars in front of his stopped to approach the man. He pulled up slowly, rolling down his window, hoping the man would quickly understand his intention. 

“Looking for some fun, Mister.” 

“Yeah, how much?” 

The man grinned at him, “You look like you can afford the best.”

It had felt like forever since Rafael had worn one of his suits or even shaved. But something nagged at him to look his best tonight on his nightly drive. 

Rafael pulled out a wad of cash from his jacket pocket and dropped it on the passenger seat. 

“Yes, I can.” He stated, matter of factly. 

The man smiled greedily as he opened the car door and hopped inside. 

“I’m yours for the night.” 

Rafael drove silently as the man in his passenger seat happily counted his money. He hadn’t planned to talk, hoping it could wait till they reached the apartment. 

“I’m glad you wanted some action tonight, Mister. Some jerk stole my jacket a couple of days ago and my fella won’t buy me a new one.” 

“Your fella?” Rafael replied, mockingly, “You mean you’re pimp.” 

“Whatever you call him. I like to imagine he cares about me.” Rafael looked over expecting to see a sad expression but the man had a wistful smile. “I’m Sonny, by the way, you don’t have to tell me your name if you don’t want to, Mister.” 

Rafael hesitated, not knowing what game Sonny was playing at, but he would attempt to play along. “You can call me Rafael.” he replied. 

Sonny made a clicking sound, “Ay, papi. Rafael is a nice name. Sounds familiar. I wonder if I’ve done a Rrra-fael before.” 

Rafael sighed. He was trying to pay attention to the road but Sonny was extremely distracting. He spread his legs out and leaned back causing his t-shirt to ride up exposing his lean abs. 

The drive was painfully silent. Rafael had so much he wanted to say. There was many things he needed to know from Sonny. 

When they arrived at his building he gave his car over to the valet. Thankfully neither the valet or his doorman said anything to the pair. 

The elevator door closed behind them and Rafael barely had time to press his floor button before Sonny was pining him to the wall. Rafael felt nervous as he made direct eye contact with Sonny. 

“You look tense, Rafael.” Sonny observed, “Maybe we need a quick warm up.” 

Sonny started kissing Rafael’s jaw first then moved down to his neck, unbuttoning his top button and loosening his tie. 

“Not here.” Rafael put his hand on Sonny’s chest and pushed him back. 

Sonny backed away and placed his hands in his pockets. He turned his gaze towards the ground, “Whatever you want, Mister.” 

With Sonny looking down, Rafael noticed a cut in his hairline that was healed over. Rafael couldn’t tell how far back it went because his ungelled hair. 

The pinge of the elevator stopped Rafael’s examination. Sonny followed behind him submissively into the apartment. He didn’t speak or try to touch Rafael again. 

Rafael removed his jacket and sat on the couch. When Sonny didn’t move from in front of the door, Rafael summoned him, “Join me.”

Sonny didn’t sit next to Rafael. He straddled him, his knees on either side of Rafael’s thighs.

“Uh-” 

“Don’t be nervous, Rafael. Whatever you want. I’ll give it to you.” Sonny brought his head to rest against Rafael’s forehead. “Your desires are mine tonight.” 

Rafael brought his hands up to Sonny’s cheeks, tilting Sonny’s head back so they could see each other. 

“Sonny, you don’t have to play this game anymore.” He whispered, hoping to break whatever spell his lover was under. “It’s me, Rafael. We’re safe here.” 

He saw confusion on Sonny’s face then his expression softened. “If you say so, Rafael.” Sonny took Rafael’s hands in his and pulled them away from his face and placed them on his hips, allowing Sonny to move closer. 

Sonny’s mouth was descending towards him before he could protest. Rafael turned his head and Sonny’s lips landed on his neck. 

“Dominick, stop.” Rafael begged. 

Sonny reared back and almost fell out of Rafael’s lap. “What the hell did you call me?”

Rafael reached out and grabbed Sonny’s shoulders keeping him in place. 

“Sonny.” 

“No, you called me Dominick. Oh Christ! Are you a cop? How the fuck do you know my name?” Rafael couldn’t keep the skittish man in his lap. He scrambled away from him, heading to the front door. 

Rafael never thought of himself as a forceful man. He often liked taken care of by his lovers, free from the control he had worked to maintain in the courtroom. But he couldn’t let Sonny leave, not after searching with little to no hope. He felt himself moving aggressively after him pinning Sonny to the front door. Rafael knew Sonny had the muscle and experiences to quickly dispatch any attacker. 

But this Sonny shook with fear. He turned around, facing Rafael who was able to place his hands on Sonny’s shoulder, holding him in place. 

“Look, Mister, just do whatever you want.” Sonny’s voice was soft and sounded defeated. 

Rafael looked into Sonny’s eyes once more. Sonny didn’t know him. His eyes showed absolutely no recognition. 

Sonny Carisi. The man, one time his colleague, Rafael had fallen in love with, against his better judgement. He knew Sonny’s life was on the line every time he left their bed. But the night he didn’t come home stretched on, night after night, had been the more painful than the trial, even then leaving his job. 

They had been getting ready to disclose when Rafael had fucked everything up. No one knew what Sonny meant to him, no one told him that Sonny had gone missing during an undercover mission and he would have never known if he hadn’t run into Carmen one day at a coffee shop. She had refused to work for Stone but instead choose to take a civilian position at SVU. 

Now he had Sonny here in front of him. He didn’t smell like his Sonny, his hair was not styled like his Sonny, the fear in his eyes was not like any expression he had ever seen on his Sonny but he was here. 

Rafael leaned up and captured Sonny’s lips. He heard a muffled protest from Sonny but it softened. Rafael pulled away loosening his hold on Sonny.

Sonny’s eyes still held no recognition but the fear had turned to confusion. 

“Have we met before?” Sonny spoke softly. 

Rafael loosened his grip on him, sure now that Sonny wouldn’t run. 

“Yes, we have.” Rafael tried to keep his voice soft and calm so he didn’t scare Sonny again. 

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you. I meet a lot of people...in my line of work.” 

Rafael cringed.

“My fella, Roger, he doesn’t like me to take the same client too many times.” Sonny continued. 

Rafael took the taller man’s hand, a action that elicited a small gasp from him. 

“Please come sit with me.” Rafael led Sonny back to the couch this time, Sonny did sit next to him. 

“I don’t remember you.” Sonny whispered, “But you called me by my name.”

Rafael reached over to his coffee table and handed Sonny the manila file Carmen had brought to him. Maybe he was wrong to do it. But he had to try and help Sonny remember who he was. 

Sonny opened the file that was handed to him. Rafael heard him gasp as he saw the picture of himself in his police uniform. 

“That’s me.” 

Rafael nodded, being gentle as he reached over and flipped through the pages, trying to find the most relevant information. 

“I’m a cop. A Detective?” 

“You were undercover and went missing. The NYPD suspected you were killed but had no proof. As soon as I found out you were missing, I went looking for you-” 

Rafael paused when he noticed Sonny’s hands starting to shake, the papers falling from the file. 

“I knew it.” 

Rafael took Sonny’s shaking hands in his. 

“I knew I wasn’t a whore. I-I knew I never belonged to him.” 

Sonny’s eye met his and although there was still no recognition, his expression had changed. 

“Do I belong to you?” Sonny asked softly, in a dolice voice, very not like the Sonny Rafael had known for years. 

“We belong to each other.” Rafael declared. 

Sonny smiled, it was genuine, not like the cheshire grin he had received when the window of his car came down. 

“I-the last thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. Roger told me that I fell and had a bad cut on my head.” Sonny reached up and brushed away his hair, revealing clearly what he had seen earlier. “He told me I belonged to him. I believed him.” 

Seeing the healed injury and hearing how the pimp had taken advantage of Sonny’s vulnerability made Rafael tear up for the first time since learning of Sonny’s disappearance. He had felt empty and angry but never cried. 

Rafael felt Sonny’s hand on his cheek wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“Don’t cry, Rafi. I’m here.” Sonny’s tone was vastly different than earlier in the evening. 

Rafael looked up and for the first time that night he noticed recognition. 

“Sonny?” 

“Rafi.” Sonny wrapped his arms tightly around Rafael’s shoulders, allowing him to continue crying. “I remember you, love. I remember.” 

Sobs racked Rafael’s body as Sonny’s hold became stronger and felt familiar. 

“I-I can’t believe you found me.” Sonny whispered into Rafael’s neck. 

“I’m sorry, Sonny. You would have never taken this assignment if I haven’t killed-” 

“Don’t Rafi. Don’t. I knew the risk I was taking. I did it to save people from this monster, please believe me. I know I was distant during the trial, during everything but I’m not angry with you…” 

Rafael felt Sonny’s grip loosened on him. He noticed Sonny was wincing in pain. 

“Sorry, I get these headaches.” he explained. 

Rafael didn’t want to let go of Sonny. Hel hated to say it but he had to, “We should get you to a hospital to get checked out and call Liv.” 

“Yeah, I-everything is still really fuzzy.” Sonny mumbled. 

Rafael left the couch to get his phone. He hadn’t spoken to Liv since they parted ways at the courthouse. 

He looked at Sonny from behind, his neck visible with bruises that looked like handmarks to Rafael. 

The journey to recovering was going to be difficult. Rafael had no way of knowing how much Sonny remembered or his physical state. He looked away from Sonny as he dialed Liv and listened to the ringing. 

He suspected it might so to voicemail when she answered, ‘Rafa? Wow, I-” 

“I found Sonny.” he cut her off, not wanting to hear her excitement at his call. He had denied her attempts to contact him for weeks. 

They talked briefly and agreed to meet at Mercy. Rafael kept the conversation as short as possible. 

He dug through their wardrobe and found Sonny’s favorite pair of sweats. 

“Do you want me to change?” 

Rafael was startled by Sonny’s voice in their bedroom. He had imagined it for many nights but seeing him standing in their doorway. 

“I thought you might be more comfortable in these.” Rafael held them out to Sonny. 

Sonny took them and tossed the clothes on the bed. He pulled Rafael towards him. Rafael felt his cheeks heat up as the tall, forceful Sonny he knew towered over him. Sonny’s lips were on his before he could protest. The kiss was deep and passionate. 

Sonny pulled away, “I love you. I can’t believe I could have forgotten that.” 

Rafael wrapped his arms around Sonny’s chest. “Your alive and well, that is all that matters. Everything is going to be ok.” 

Rafael had faith that it would be.


End file.
